Natsu and the Skydancer
by TheRaeTaylor
Summary: Out on a romantic date with his girlfriend, Natsu stumbles upon a beautiful stranger in the woods. That fateful encounter changes his life forever. (I do not own fairy tail or it's characters. Nor do I own the song in the first chapter)
1. Chapter One: Aurora Borealis

Chapter 1: Aurora Borealis

The night was perfect. The sky was clear of clouds the air held no humidity even though It was a tad cold. A salmon-haired man lay with a woman who wanted to be his wife. Their bodies entwined together under a thick wool blanket to keep the cold from entering them. He leaned his head on to hers, his salmon hair mixing with her short snowy hair.

"I love you Natsu." Said his girlfriend.

"You too, Lis" Natsu replied not repeating her words. He had learned a long time ago that these were words to be taken seriously. His father and mother were in love or at least that was what he was told by his godfather Igneel. They loved each other so much that when his mother died of cancer, his father could not continue. He grabbed his boys and took him to Igneel's house and immediately joined his dead wife. Natsu was two when that happened, but he had been told the story so many times that it was his guideline to what love was. To be in love was not to be able to live without his other half.

Natsu looked down at Lisanna's head for what seemed like the millionth time in their relationship. He knew what she wanted him to say, that he loves her too, and he does love her to a point. She was beautiful, kind, attentive, and funny, but something was missing, he didn't have that fire toward her, and he was afraid he never would. He wanted to, he really wanted to feel the same way she felt toward him, but whenever he thought he might be able to, thoughts of the great romances filled his head Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Orpheus and Eurydice, and finally his parents. He wanted that kind of love, and he felt selfish for wanting to experience something that would set his soul on fire especially when he had a dream girl that most men in Magnolia wished were theirs'.

"Oh, wow look at that!" Lis's clear voice interrupted his current thought spiral. He looked away from the top of her head to see that she was pointing at the sky. His eyes followed her finger to a part of the sky that began to glow. A pink and gold light stretched across the night's horizon. Then all at once, shooting stars began to fly away from the colors. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

"It's the most amazing thing, I've ever seen." Lisanna echoed his thoughts. "I didn't know we could see the Aurora Borealis in Crocus!" Lis chirped as she clapped her hands together with glee. He paused still staring at the lights in the sky. They shouldn't be able to see the Aurora Borealis this far south. Then he noticed something strange; the Aurora Borealis drifted down like a funnel. He followed the funnel with his eyes toward a dark wooded area nearby, and he watched as the gold and pink lights flowed through the tops of the trees. Suddenly, bursts of white lights escaped the darkened trees as if the shooting stars they had seen were coming from the ground. No way! It was impossible. He was so focused on the improbability of the lights that he almost missed it.

Lost one

Tell me if you want to be found

You caught me

Moments before I hit the ground

And I hear

Voices screaming to run away

Yet I see

Not in black and white but silver and gray

I don't trust you

But I want to

Please don't let me fall

Immediately, He felt a spark; then he felt it grow into a scolding fire. It continued to grow within him. The voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He looked down at Lis and noticed her eyes were closed. He poked her but nothing. "Lis, Lis!" he yelled as he tried to wake her. But still, nothing happened. Then the voice began again:

I gaze up at the midnight sky

Can't find a single star

There are times where I miss the light

But I'm not afraid of the dark

I'm not afraid of the dark

The melody was enchanting and compelling. He felt his chest lurch for it. He was on his feet before he noticed. He looked down at his hopefully sleeping girlfriend and paused. He knew he shouldn't just leave her here she might freeze, so he sat down next to Lis and placed the blanket back over the both of them bringing her body to rest on his. He didn't know what had come over him. He almost left Lis by herself. He couldn't do that to her. She was his girlfriend.

Your whispers

Follow me when I try to leave

I fight for

A love that I don't fully believe

In my heart

You're a risk I'm willing to take

But my head

It's telling me there's too much at stake

I don't trust you

But I want to

Please don't let me fall

Her voice was louder this time and filled with so much longing and sadness that he felt the earth shift from the sound of it. He felt the fire in his chest, and it quickly spread over his entire body. His only thought at that moment was "It's Her" he jumped to his feet and promptly wrapped Lis in his winter jacket and the blanket efficiently wrapping her into a burrito. Then He knelt down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Lis. I promise you'll find someone who truly deserves you." He whispered into her hair. He did not know why but he felt that if he followed this voice, he wouldn't be coming back and if he did come back everything would have had changed. He stood up and glanced down at the girl he had grown up with. Flashes of their shared memories came before his eyes. The two of them playing house as kids. The day they had found Happy his cat in the wood by his house. Their first date. Their first day at university. In all respects, she should have been the one who made him burn they knew everything about each other, but he could feel the woman's voice run through his blood into his heart. So, he ran.

He followed the voice as she continued to sing her haunted and beautiful song. His feet pounded on the frozen earth beneath them, and though the air around him was cold, he could not feel it even though his arms were bare. He dodged, jumped, and hurtled his way around the trees, branches, and roots while trying to watch the sky. He had a feeling that he would find her at the end of the colors. He ran until the forest was a glow of pink and gold. He slowed not wanting to scare whomever this woman was, so he crept to the edge of a clearing and stopped.

A woman no older than Lisanna and himself stood in the middle of the clearing; the Aurora Borealis danced around her. Natsu looked at her profile. She was wearing a white dress that wrapped around her enhancing body, the dress's two ends tied around her neck leaving the collar to dip into a deep v. He forced himself to take his eyes away from her chest moving them slowly to her face. His breath caught. Everything else about her faded into the background as he worshiped her beauty. She stared into the sky her long blonde hair pulled back into a ribbon leaving her face free of obstruction, her plump lips were slightly open, though he could see the shape of her eyes he was too far to see their color. He decided to step closer in hopes to see her better but stopped when she raised a golden bow to the sky, but instead of reaching behind her for an arrow she drew back the drawstring and released. Within seconds five beams of light flew into the air. Amazed he began to walk toward her again. He watched her smile, and then she started to sing:

Lost one

Tell me do you want to be found

You caught me

Moments before I hit the ground

And I hear

Voices screaming to run away

Yet I see

Not in black and white but silver and grey

I don't trust you

But I want to

Please don't let me fall

As she sang she began to glow gold; her skin, her blonde hair, her dress, everywhere but the spot over her heart. That place burned pink. He continued to walk to her like a moth to a flame. She hadn't noticed him yet. As the verse of her song faded so did the light, she lifted the bow again and repeated the action. She watched as the white lights flew off into the night. She smiled as she placed her arm through the bow.

Natsu was almost upon her when he felt his foot land on a twig, and before he could backpedal, he heard the snap of it as it crushed beneath him. Mortified he came to a halt and held his breath. He glanced over at the woman, but she was still faced away from him. He saw her body tense from the sound. The woman then turned around slowly. That's when he saw them. Golden brown orbs stared into his emerald green eyes. He felt the flames roar within him as he watched her head tilt to the side. She did not seem afraid. In fact, she grinned at him. He could feel his heartbeat race as she walked to him, her milky white legs swayed and glimmered in the moonlight.

"What a handsome creature," Natsu noted that even her talking voice was enchanting. She was right in front of him when she spoke again. "He must have wandered out here to see the lights." She smiled. "Well, man creature I hoped you enjoyed them." She winked then turned and walked away from him.

"I did, but I enjoyed your song much more." He replied shaking off his shock. Her body tensed again as if she had not expected a reply. She turned around to face him and really looked at him this time. She took a step back toward him and halted.

"You can see me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting Star

Author's Note:

Hey Everyone!

Let me first apologize for not updating in over a month. A lot of unforeseen events happened in my personal life, so I did not have enough time to write the second chapter until today. Second! Thank you all for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Hopefully, if my University schedule allows me to, I will be posting once a week from now on. If for some reason I won't be able to upload I will update my twitter with that information! I'm so sorry to have left you hanging for so long! Hopefully, you will enjoy chapter two of "Natsu and the Skydancer."

Sincerely,

Rae Taylor

Chapter two: Shooting Star

"You can see me?"

"Uh, yea I can see you… that's a weird question." Natsu stated as he tilted his head slightly. "You're a tad weird, aren't you?" He replied still looking at the woman before him. Her cheeks puffed out which he found oddly adorable. He could tell that he had upset her, but it was worth it to see her this way.

"Oi! What is that supposed mean? I will have you know that I am perfectly normal!" She screeched. He had thought her singing was beautiful, but her yelling was priceless. He felt the rolling in his belly before he could stop himself. His laughter came out loud and abrupt. He wondered if she really thought herself as normal. She was literally shooting beams of light into the sky a few moments ago.

"Normal? I don't know if I have ever seen anyone do what you just did." He chuckled. She straightened, and her eyes suddenly grew wide. She looked at her bow. Then back at him.

"Oh, Mavis. What have I done?" her face scrunched up, and golden tears fell from her eyes, and then without warning, she turned on her heels and sprinted into the woods. Natsu watched in shock. He didn't know what he had done to make her run off, but he immediately felt a pull in his chest tugging him after her. He stumbled forward. His shoes felt as if they were filled with cement. He couldn't move fast enough. He dodged branches, jumped over roots, but he couldn't stop because if he did he would lose her and he needed to catch her. He caught a glimpse of her white dress and then the length of her ponytail, but it was always just a glimpse. Her figure would zoom off as quickly as he caught sight of it. She was like a shooting star he only saw her from the side of his eyesight just for her to be gone within a matter of seconds. He kept running he couldn't let her get away. He saw another clearing ahead, and he knew that if he just got there, he'd see her again. Natsu tumbled out of the tree line only in time to see the mysterious woman pull out a ring of keys. He watched as she raised an arrow-shaped platinum key to the space in front of her.

"Apertio" He heard her shout. The key began to glow its light was blinding, and he could feel the energy radiating off of it. He watched and saw the girl's appearance change. Her long hair waved loosely around her face, and her once short white dress lengthened and darkened to the color of the evening sky only leaving tiny constellations of white she once wore. In front of her, a luminescent door appeared. He watched in horror as she stepped toward it. It opened for her, and he could briefly see a field similar to the one they were in except it was light out. She stepped forward again and put one foot through the doorway. He couldn't let her get away, so he ran forward. She turned around to the sounds of his quickly approaching footsteps. Her golden-brown eyes were replaced with the gold light that had surrounded her earlier. He watched as she tilted her head to the side observing him as he approached.

"Natsu, no!" screamed a familiar voice. He paused to see Lisanna running at him. He stopped. She didn't look like the Lisanna he had left in the field. Her white hair was long and placed in an immaculate ponytail, but that wasn't all her blue eyes were on fire. Her clothing was replaced with burning blue armor that matched her eyes. She was in front of him before he could realize she was blocking him from the woman and her doorway. His heart wanted to push her out of the way, but his brain reminded him that this was his best friend and technically his girlfriend.

"Lis?" questioned the woman behind her.

"Hey Lucy, long time no see." Lis smiled. Natsu looked from his girlfriend to the mysterious woman at the door. He was confused did the woman just call his girlfriend by her nickname? Did they know each other? The woman looked over at Lis, who Natsu had just realized was wearing armor that was literally on fire, and then the woman looked straight at him.

"Lis what's going on?" she questioned taking her eyes off him to land back on Lis. Natsu then watched as Lisanna did something so out of character that he had to take a double take. She pulled out a flaming sword and placed it right in front of his chest.

"Oh, that's kind of hard to explain. If I had known you were going to be dancing tonight, I would have kept Natsu in town. You know what your music does to me." She smiled sadly. "I woke up as soon as it was over and realized this numbskull was gone. I had to find him before he found you."

"Oh, OH!" The woman looked away from Lis to look at him again. "Oh! No!" she shook her golden locks violently. "Oh no…"

"It's okay Lucy. I'll make sure he doesn't follow you." Lis's voice replied to the woman's panic.

"I'm so sorry, Lis, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's okay, now go." Lis turned her eyes away from the girl to glare into Natsu's. He looked at her to the woman. He realized he couldn't let the woman named Lucy go if he did he would never see her again and that couldn't happen. His whole body wanted to follow her. He felt the fire in his chest burst. His Emerald eyes glazed over and all he could see was red. Suddenly he felt something break within him; he felt the heat lick at his skin. Flames covered his whole body, and he wasn't afraid. This feeling, this burning felt right. He grinned feeding off the energy that surrounded him.

"Lis, Move." He growled as he glared down at his girlfriend. She returned his glare with a small mischievous smile and readied her position to fight.

"Not even for you pretty boy." She winked. In an instant, he was on her. His flaming fists tried hard to land a punch, but she was quicker than each blow. Every blow she dodged every kick was blocked. Her laughter edged him on. She was mocking him, and she was keeping him from Lucy. He went faster, and finally, he landed a few punches but again they didn't seem to have that much of an effect. Every time his fire landed on her armor, there was a draining sensation, and sometimes his flames would go out. He growled and snarled he barely recognized the being he was becoming. All he knew was that he had to get past Lis even if he had to kill her. Somewhere in the back of his head reason was trying hard to get him to calm down.

Then it happened. Natsu landed a kick to her knees which knocked her to the ground. He watched as her head hit the ground hard. This action caused her armor to disappear, and her appearance returned to the one she had when he left her. Her eyes blinked as she held the back of her head. Natsu felt the fire expand up his arms then he grinned at Lis as he approached. "Sorry, Lis but I can't have you get in the way again."

"Natsu, this isn't you—"

"Ah, but it is, I've never felt more like myself in my entire life." He grinned. "Now where were we." He growled. He lit his flaming fist hotter. So hot that his flame was white. He grinned flexing his fingers in amazement. He turned his eyes to Lis on the ground and for the first time of the entire battle she looked scared. He made a fist of white flame and brought it back to strike.

"Aquarius me give your light!" Screamed Lucy. Natsu had heard her, but he ignored her outcry. The air spilt as he felt his fist move to its target. Suddenly, it was interrupted mid-strike by something hard and wet. He looked away from Lis to where his hand paused in midair. His fist was covered by a smaller almost translucent hand. His flaming fist fizzled out. He was shocked. Then he looked up and in front of him was the Lucy woman. Her body was still solid but as translucent as water.

"You will not hurt my friend." She stated her voice commanding. He felt his body react instantly. He didn't want to make her angry all he wanted was to be with her. He felt himself nod slowly. She smiled then walked in closer to him. He watched in a haze as she placed her other hand on his other arm still alight with flames.

"Natsu was it? I think it may be time to cool off, don't you?" He couldn't speak as she moved her watery arms up his own. The more fire that vanished, the more Natsu's mind cleared. She got to his shoulders and stepped into him. She brought her arms around his neck pressing herself into him. He felt her fingers weave their way into his hair and suddenly she brought his face to her own. They stared at each other only for a second before she placed her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as if this was the most natural thing for him and the beautiful stranger to do and then he felt all the energy leave his body and slowly his eyes fell shut, then there were only voices.

"Wow, Lucy that was amazing!"

"It was nothing. I knew that the outcome could have gone one of two ways. It seems like we got the best outcome."

"Yeah, I guess it's too late to keep the prophecy from happening now, huh?" Lis's voice wavered.

"Yes, even if we were to separate again we would never stop seeking each other," Lucy stated.

"So, you feel it too? The pull I mean."

"Yes, the instant I laid eyes on him."

"What do we do now?"

"Bring him home. I will take him. Will you go to Igneel and call him back as well? Natsu needs familiar faces when he finds out the truth."


End file.
